The invention relates generally to a rejuvenating hair oil system and a method of using the rejuvenating hair oil system. More particularly, the invention relates to a rejuvenating hair oil system with a pre-shampoo treatment and a post-shampoo treatment and a method of using the rejuvenating hair oil system that promotes healthful hair growth and improved hair appearance.
Hair thinning is a common problem for both men and women, and can occur as a result of aging, over-treatment with dyes, perms and straighteners or as a common side effect of chemotherapy. Dry or brittle hair breaks off close to the scalp or excessive amounts of hair fall out from the follicle, creating hair loss. People with this type of hair loss want to prevent additional loss by keeping the remaining hair supple and soft and as well as encourage new growth from the follicles in the scalp. Many products for the hair have ingredients that can contribute to hair loss, especially if the hair is fragile or previously damaged. Ninety percent of shampoos contain surfactants such as sodium lauryl sulfate, a harsh surfactant that is irritating to the scalp and strips the hair, making it weaker and more prone to becoming damaged.
Hair thinning and loss is often a cause of great psychological stress to the person symbolizing a loss of youth, health and vitality. Many people try to coax the hair into regrowing by various treatments applied topically to the scalp or by ingesting certain drugs. Most experience unsatisfactory results. For example, the FDA has approved two drugs for the treatment of male pattern baldness, but only a lower strength of one of the drugs is approved for use by women with alopecia or baldness. Neither drugs address the quality of the hair that may grow back. Other vitamins, minerals and botanical extracts have been proposed for oral ingestion to improve the quality and quantity of the patient's hair.
Many cosmetic products have been tried over the centuries from bird droppings in ancient times to today's various amino acids, vitamins, minerals, colloidal silver, copper chelates and botanical extracts such as saw palmetto, and tree nut oils, all claiming to promote hair regrowth, to improve the appearance of the hair, making it thicker and more luxurious. Most are applied to the hair, and the scalp, and one has been proposed for application into the scalp.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.